Romeo and Juliet
by Demonic Sparkle
Summary: She hated herself for loving him. To be a kunoichi of the Leaf village meant that she would set aside love and make Konohagakure her first priority. But here she was contradicting herself. And to make matters worse, he was an S class criminal. Deiino oneshot.


**Romeo And Juliet**

''Come away with me.'' His lips brushed against her ear. It was more of a plead than an invitation, and her stomach churned rather uncomfortably at the thought of leaving everything behind for love. Ino could feel his well defined muscles through the filmy material of his black cloak. She ran her fingers across his arm, tightly wrapped around her waist while his head rested on her shoulder. Strands of golden tickled her face. She could feel his heartbeat thumping at an even pace. How much longer could they keep this up? Without warning, she pulled herself away.

''We can't do this anymore.'' She hated herself for loving him. To be a kunoichi of the Leaf village meant that she would set aside love and make Konohagakure her first priority. But here she was contradicting herself. And to make matters worse, he was an S class criminal. A flash of hurt clouded over his ocean colored eyes.

''What's wrong, un? We've been-'' She held up a hand to silence him.

''Dei, it's wrong.''

He sighed.

''I know, un.''

''If anyone were to find out, we would be killed on the spot.'' Came her flat reply.

''I know, un.''

''We're supposed to be enemies.''

''I know, un.'' He could almost hear her grind her teeth in frustration as her fiery blue eyes turned on him.  
Ino tugged at the roots of her glowing platinum hair. She had heard that love could kill, but she didn't think that it could be taken literally. Her mind was screaming, telling her that it was very inappropriate to be pursuing a relationship with the enemy of her village, but her body said different. "I hate you." She spat, shooting him a venomous stare. He smiled and ran a hand through her corn silk locks, placing a kiss on her neck.

''But I love you, un.'' And this was the problem. No matter what happened, she couldn't bring herself to accept the fact that she was in love with him.

''I have to go.'' She mumbled, pulling away from his grip and ignoring the pained look on his face as she sprinted off.  
His words echoed in her ear, the promise he always repeated to her.

_I'll be waiting.__  
_  
Deidara's requisition showed no affect on Ino's daily routine for the most part. Her attempt to go one day without him crossing her mind nearly succeeded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ino returned to the hospital that following day. After checking each room, she gathered her belongings and headed towards the back exit. The blonde opted to visit Sakura, to ask her for some advice, just to share her inner thoughts with _someone_, but quickly decided against it. She never really was one to trust easily. Fate, however, had different plans.

"Ino!"

"S-Sakura." The blonde turned around, a fake smile plastered onto her face. Luckily, this went unnoticed by the other girl. Apparently she had something more exciting to worry about. Thank Kami.

"A bunch of us are getting together tonight to celebrate tanabata. You should come."

"Ano.. I don't think I can make it." The Yamanka proceeded back towards the door.

"Ino. Yamanaka. Stop right there." She begrudgingly halted with a sigh. "Yes?"

"You're acting weird today."

"No I'm not."

"You better tell me." Sakura pressured. "I can read you like a book, Pig, and clearly, something's not right."

''Could we find a private place to talk?'' The Yamanaka fidgeted uncomfortably, blue eyes darting in every direction. Something was definitely wrong. The jade eyed girl cast her a suspicious glance. ''Is everything alright?''

''No.'' She replied quietly.

"Okay. We can go in there." Sakura pointed to an empty room. Both kunoichi walked in, closing the door behind them. Ino took a seat on the edge of the bed, while Sakura pulled a chair over. There was a moment of silence, just enough time for Ino to gather herself.

''C-Can I ask you a question, Sakura?'' Sakura's tensed form relaxed, although the look in her eyes remained.

''Of course. So what's bothering you?''

''Umm.. Well... I-'' _Get a grip, Ino! You sound ridiculous!_

''What if a… One of us befriended the enemy and decided to run off with them out of love? Would it be wrong to do so? Even for a while or so, just to get away from everyone. Well I _know_ it's wrong, but what if-'' The blonde stopped in mid sentence as she realized it was useless making up excuses for herself.

''Honestly, Ino, it's me. You don't have to refer to a group in general.'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''Errrr...''

''Our enemy? Well currently that would be the Akatsuki.'' The pink haired medic concluded, then it dawned on her.

''Ino...''

''Just don't tell Tsunade-sama, onegai?'' She pleaded.

''What were you _thinking_?'' Sakura roared, causing her friend to jump in her chair, viridian eyes now smoldering. Ino could almost _see _smoke rift from her ears.

"I didn't want it to happen either, Sakura." The said girl snorted. "You do realize by doing this, you're sacrificing everything you have- a home, friends, are you aware of what you're about to do?"

"I-I'm not sure yet."

Sakura bit her lower lip, as if contemplating her next words. ''I'm not telling you to go elope with one of them, neither am I telling you it's a good thing to go all rebel against everyone; but if that's what your feelings are saying, go for it. Follow your heart. And don't worry, Tsuande-sama won't hear a word of this." Then narrowed her eyes. "But be careful, Ino."

_Well that just made the whole ordeal a hell lot more complicated._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the long talk with Sakura, Ino left the hospital more confused than she had been to start with. She wondered what Deidara was doing at the very moment. The kunoichi reached to touch the nape of her neck. It was as if she could still feel his electric kisses. Yes, he had that effect on her. She remembered the night they first met, how he had managed to sweet-talk her into letting him go instead of turning him into the ANBU like a good citizen she supposedly was.

Ino had expected that to be their first and last encounter, but a matter of days later she discovered him lingering along the borders of Konohagakure.

Then came their secret meetings.

Everyday after she had closed the flower shop, Ino would wait for him at the gates of the village. Together, they would go to the very outskirts of Konoha, near the edges of Otogakure, and there they would stay until dawn.

He talked about art a lot, told her about his perspective and took her on flights atop a clay bird. He told her how life was like in the Akatsuki, and his past life in Iwagakure.

She remembered when they shared their first kiss, how his lips tasted strangely of clay, it was then that their relationship was taken to the next level.

One time, he had made her a clay sculpture resembling a flower. It sat on her desk at home, a constant reminder of his love for her.

He snuck in through her window one night just to watch her sleep and nearly scared the living daylights out of her. From that day forward, he chose to watch her from a distance.

It all would have been the perfect love story if not for the fact he was a wanted criminal suspected of numerous public offenses. But he always treated her well, so it was almost impossible to think of him as one.

The fair kunoichi walked through Konoha's busy streets, pausing momentarily to catch her reflection on the glass window of a shop. There, staring back at her was no longer a little girl of twelve, but a young woman of seventeen. Sky blue orbs flashed back at her, platinum blonde hair pulled back in her trademark ponytail with bangs draped over the left side of her porcelain face. She had changed drastically over the past few years, both mentally and physically.

A silent tear slid down her cheek as she recalled what her father had often told her during her genin days.

_Remember, you must never fall for the bad boys._

Wiping away the tears with the back of her hand, Ino pushed away the unhappy thought and headed towards the interrogation center. It would be wrong to keep Ibiki waiting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

''How is he?'' The Yamanaka asked, her icy gaze raking over the latest victim of interrogation. ''He refuses to speak, even after torture, Yamanaka-San.'' Ibiki replied. ''He is also suspected of spying, and we caught him on our borders with this-'' he flicked his wrist and produced a scroll out of air.

''Ah...'' Ino pursed her lips, recognizing it as one of the scrolls Tsunade kept in her office. No surprise there.

''What do we know of his background?''

''The file says he was born and raised in Tsuchigakure, then after setting a building on fire, he fled to the Sand village and eventually ended up here. We did some research and he has been affiliated with the Akatsuki.'' Her jaw went slack.

''A-Akatsuki?'' She croaked. Ibiki raised an eyebrow. ''Hai, Yamanaka-San. Is there a problem?'' She blinked, dazed, as if coming out of a trance. ''Ne, you seem a little off today. Do you need a break? I can cover.'' Ibiki offered. Ino shook her head. There she went thinking about him _again_. The blonde growled in frustration.

''Yamanaka-San?''

''Start the interrogation.'' She barked. ''We _will_ get something out of him. Nothing shall be in vain.''

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ino emerged from the interrogation center, breathing heavily. After entering the prisoner's mind, she had discovered his name, intentions, and connection with the infamous criminal organization. She leafed through his file, searching for any possible clues to where _they_ might attack next. It was without question they wanted the Jinchuuriki, so Konohagakure was a likely target. Naruto, however, was on a week long mission along with Kakashi, Yamato and Sai. With those four together, the blonde doubted any threats.

She felt like such a traitor. Helping her village track down the Akatsuki while she was in a relationship with one of them.

Who knew?

_I must pick one or the other, there's no median this time.__  
_  
It was a simple choice. To betray or not to betray? True, many of her former teachers would be disappointed in her, and her father would go livid. _But nobody needs to know. _Knowing her teammates well, they would have just assumed she disappeared or got killed. _They never would suspect that I ran off with a criminal._

She had never meant to love him, really. It just... Happened.

Ino thought back to the conversation she and Sakura had shared earlier that morning.

_Follow your heart._

Across the lake, the blonde watched the sun disappear behind a cluster of trees, turning the sky different shades of orange and pink. The world seemed so vast from the small window of her flower shop. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. She glanced down at the bouquet of lilies in her hand. It was a pitiful sight. The stems had been ravaged, and the once-white petals were now a dull brown. Unacceptable. Come to think of it, she hadn't really _done_ anything for the past hour but stare out the window and daydream about the usual. Did she love him enough to abandon everything and start a new life? _Yes. _Was he a bad person? _Yes. _But did she care? _No. _

Tossing her work aside, Ino raced out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By now, the sky had grown dark. The forest was a graveyard of silence, the only sound being crickets singing their song. A seed of doubt planted itself into the mind of the blonde. What if he didn't decide to show up after all? Fear seized her. She hadn't brought anything with her. Not even a single weapon. Not even her medic pouch.

''Deidara?'' She called out, his name sounding almost foreign to her ears. There was a long silence before she felt two arms hug her from behind. The corners of her mouth tugged into a smile and she closed her eyes to drink in the familiar scent of clay, as well as embrace the moment. There was no need for spoken words. He had been waiting there for her.

_Just like he promised._

**Fin. **

**A/N: First attempt at a oneshot for my favorite couple. The idea has been bothering me for days now, so I decided to give it a go. I'll be updating my other fanfics shortly, so keep an eye out. As always, review! **

**xox Demonic Sparkle**


End file.
